Majatran Socialist Union
The Majatran Socialist Union (MSU), is a majatran nationalist and socialist political coalition in Badara. The official ideologies of the party are Majatran nationalism and a view of socialism that includes majatran communism, majatran socialism and left-wing ba'athism. It's usually considered as the "only majatran left-wing option" '''because of being the merger of the main leftist parties of Badara. Member parties The Majatran Socialist Union is a merger organization of the main underground left-wing majatran political parties in Badara consisting in: *Majatran Communist Party (Badara)' - Majatran communism, secularism. *'Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Al'Badara Region''' - Left-wing Ba'athism, secularism. *'National Badaran Front' - Queranzari socialism, Majatran nationalism. *'Islamic League of the Communists' - Majatran socialism, Queranzarianism. And several minor parties that support the ideas of the MSU. *'Majatran Greens' - Eco-socialism, Majatran nationalism. *'Refoundation Commitee of the Communist Party of Badara' - Majatran socialism, anti-revisionism. The Majatran Armed Forces, paramilitary organization of the MSU, are considered as a part of the coalition and have seats in the Central Committee but they are directly controlled by the General Secretary. Also, the United Majatran Socialist Youth is recognised as a founding organization and takes part in the Central Committee. Central Committee The MSU elects every 10 years a Central Committee in charge of the different political matters of the party concerning to the different government offices, to the Party's Majatran relations and to the rest of the political structure. Head figures The most important figures of the Central Committee and of the MSU as a global concept are the General Secretary and the President of the MSU. They also have a honorary position known as Eternal President. Eternal President: 'Mister 'Muhammad Al-Qafir was the first General Secretary and founder of the Majatran Communist Party (Badara). He is also the founder and main theorist of Majatran communism and the leader of the constitution of the first state that followed that ideology through the way of the reconciliation between radical quenzariah and the seculars, the Great Badaran-Majatran Socialist People's Republic, being considered by many as one of the fathers of the country. General Secretary: '''Mister Safwan Al-Qafir is a member of the MCP(b) and grandson of the Eternal President. His main function in the Party is being the most visible part of it, being candidate for Head of State. He is seen as a unity voice and has influence in all the decisions of the rest of the Central Committee members. While being in that position, the General Secretary loses his position as member of his party being only member of the MSU. '''President of the MSU: '''Mister Ridwaan Neman is a member of the Islamic League of the Communists but, as the General Secretary, he is officially member of the Majatran Socialist Union. The main function of the President is the coordination between all the founding parties that elect him for being the common voice of all the member parties of the Union. Representatives with ideological functions '''Representative for Foreign Affairs: Mister Zaamil Alam is a member of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party - Badaran Region. Representative for Internal Affairs: '''Mister Abdul Hakeem Akbar is a member of the MCP(b). '''Representative for Finance: '''Mister Zakariyya Mostafa is a member of the MCP(b). '''Representative for Defence: '''Mister Siddeeqi Abdul is a member of the National Badaran Front. '''Representative for Justice: '''Mister Sabrina Abbasi is a member of the MSBP-BR. '''Representative for Infrastructure and Transport: '''Mister Ikram Morad is a member of the Refoundation Committee of the Communist Party of Badara. '''Representative for Health and Social Services: Mister Daif Hasen is a member of the MSBP-BR. Representative for Education and Culture: '''Mister Abdul Baasid Sham is a member of the MCP(b). '''Representative for Science and Technology: '''Mister Aarif Karam is a member of the MSBP-BR. '''Representative for Food and Agriculture: Miss Jumaima Shahan is a member of the Majatran Greens. Representative for Environment and Tourism: Miss Aamina Masood is a member of the MG. Representative for Trade and Industry: Mister Lutfi Omar is a member of the RC of the CPB. Representatives with structural functions This are the members of the Central Committee in charge of coordinating the activities of the Majatran Socialist Union with other parties or unions, or within the United Majatran Socialist Youth and the Majatran Armed Forces. Representative for the Pan-Majatran Movement and linked organizations: Mister Kameel Mady is a member of the MCP(b). His office is in charge of the relations stablished between international organizations or both local both Majatran political parties or organizations. He is the representative of the MSU in the Pan-Majatran Movement. Representative for the relations with Terran socialist and workers' parties: Mister Mutasim Bina is a member of the Refoundation Committee. His office is in charge of the relations between the communist, socialist and, in general workers' parties, in Terra. It includes Majatra as they don't reject relations with non-Majatran nationalist workers' organizations if it is in behalf the international workers' movement. He is the representative of the MSU in the Communist Confederation, in the Green Socialism International and in the Socialist International. Representative of Youth and Social movements: Miss Nada Srour is a member of the United Majatran Socialist Youth. Her office is responsible for the relations between the party and the youth but also between other organizations such as workers' unions and social movements, such as ecologists, feminists, quenzari, seculars... Representative of the Majatran Armed Forces: Mister Mohammed Jumanah is a member of the Majatran Armed Forces and of the MCP(b) and relative of the Marshal Ayda Jumanah of the Majatran Red Brigades, former military leader of Badara and member of his same party. He is the representative of the MAF in the Central Committee of the Majatran Socialist Union being responsible for the communication of all the military matters. He is also the Marshall but his authority is under the General Secretary's.